1. Field
Embodiments relate to an anisotropic conductive film and a semiconductor device bonded by the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, anisotropic conductive films (ACFs) refer to film-like adhesives in which conductive particles, e.g., metal particles including nickel or gold particles or metal-coated polymer particles, are dispersed in a resin, e.g., an epoxy resin. Anisotropic conductive films may denote polymer layers having electric anisotropy and adhesive properties, and which exhibit conductive properties in a thickness direction of the films and insulating properties in a surface direction thereof. When an anisotropic conductive film is disposed between circuit boards to be connected and subjected to heating and pressing under particular conditions, circuit terminals of the circuit boards may be electrically connected through conductive particles, and an insulating adhesive resin may be filled in spaces between adjacent circuit terminals to make the conductive particles independent from each other, thereby achieving high lateral insulation performance between the circuit terminals.